The Devil Within
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Josslyn tells Michael what she's learnt about Sonny. Part of my Claudia collection.


**The Devil Within**

 **Summary: Josslyn tells Michael what she's learnt about Sonny.**

Josslyn Jacks sat on her bed with Oscar and Cam, eyes full of secrets.

"So tell us. What did you learn about Claudia that made you feel sorry for her?" Cam asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth.

Oscar studied her carefully, wondering as well.

The blonde flipped back her hair and leaned in closer. "I found out something about Claudia that is really horrible." She grimaced. "Something Sonny knew. I asked Johnny if I could tell you two what I knew since it concerns him in a way. He said it was alright."

"Something worse than her trying to kidnap you? I don't get it, Joss." Oscar said, voice filled with confusion.

Josslyn rolled her eyes impatiently. "Listen, let me explain. I was curious about why Claudia tried to kidnap me so I went to see Johnny. Johnny...Johnny told me about Claudia losing her baby and how when she helped deliver me, she thought I was hers. She wasn't in her right mind. Johnny accidentally let something slip about that baby not being the only one she lost. I asked him...I asked if her first baby had died too." She swallowed hard and continued. "He told me no. That Anthony Zacchara had covered it up because he couldn't let anyone know that he was selling his fourteen year old daughter to grown men. Johnny...Johnny is Claudia's son. Anthony shipped Claudia away to have him and had his wife fake a pregnancy. When Johnny was born, Anthony came and took him."

"Jesus." Cam whispered in disgust.

Oscar had paled considerably had the information. "I can feel sympathy for her. But what I don't get is what this has to do with Sonny. How would he know this?"

She shrugged. "I guess he wanted to hurt Johnny. So he ran a test. He discovered that Claudia was Johnny's mother. Some old guy involved in the mob was his father. Sonny apparently laughed about it as he told Johnny. He didn't seem to care about what it meant. I confronted Sonny about it, even compared what happened to Claudia to what happened to Michael. I brought up how she was younger than I am now and younger than Michael when he was in prison. He called her a whore and told me not to compare her to my brother."

Cam and Oscar both looked horrified.

"Poor Claudia." Oscar said sympathetically. Cam nodded in agreement from beside of him. "I can't believe Sonny did that."

Josslyn snorted. "Well I can. I mean...my stepfather murders people for a living. Did you know he hung AJ up on a meat hook and forced him to drink? Or that he put a bomb in Johnny's car because Johnny and Krissy tried to piss him off? It almost killed Krissy. Not to mention the fact that he screwed Ava when she was with Morgan and he shot Dante. It's in his nature. I told him that my blinders were off now and I'd make his life a living hell. That's exactly what I plan to do."

Cam and Oscar exchanged a look at that. They knew they'd be unable to stop her from doing whatever she had planned. They just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Josslyn smiled softly as her brother walked into Charlie's and she immediately stood up to hug him before leading him to a table in the corner.

"Why did you want to meet me here, Josslyn?" He asked in confusion, eyeing Julian behind the counter and then Oscar who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of them.

She reached out to squeeze his hand. "I needed to talk to you about something. I needed to ensure that we wouldn't be interrupted by mom or Sonny."

Michael noted the way that her voice dripped with disgust as she said his father's name and how she wasn't referring to him as "Uncle Sonny" and felt something akin to dread pool at his stomach. "Well what's it about?" He wondered. He looked over her face for any clue as to what she was on about.

Josslyn sighed. "Around a week or so ago, I went to visit Johnny at the prison. I wanted to ask him about Claudia. I wanted to know why she tried to steal me. Anyway, he revealed some information. Stuff that Sonny knew."

Her brother shifted in his seat at the mention of Claudia's name. He still regretted killing her. Sure, he'd wanted to protect his sister, but the way he did it had never sat well with him. "What did dad know?"

His sister swallowed hard and looked away. "Claudia had been pregnant once before. She had the baby when she was fourteen and her father took it away and pretended it was his son. Do...do you get what I'm telling you? Anyway, Sonny wanted to hurt Johnny for some reason and he dug and found out the truth years after Claudia died. And he told him. Johnny said that Sonny was laughing and bragging about it."

Michael's nails dug into his hands as he clenched his fists, getting what his sister was hinting at. "Dad wouldn't laugh about someone being raped. I know he does a lot of stuff we don't agree with, but he wouldn't do that."

Josslyn smiled sadly. "Are you sure about that?" She stood to her feet, throwing a few dollars on the table for the tea she'd bought. "Look, I'm sorry Michael. I know you love Sonny, but I thought you deserved to know the truth. I gotta go. I promised Cam and Oscar we'd go ice skating." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked over to Oscar, linking her arm with his. She looked back at her brother once as she and Oscar met Cam outside. She felt bad for the hurt her brother was feeling. Another side of her however couldn't help but feel thrilled at the prospect of Sonny losing his golden boy. After all, she'd promised Sonny she'd make his life miserable and what better way than turning the people he loved against him?


End file.
